Alles oder Nichts
2 Stunden Später... Itzuhido:,,PandaBae.´´ PandaBae:,,Was?´´ Itzuhido:,,Das Vereinigte Königreich des Nordens wagt noch einen Angriff. Entweder sie wollen Skinke rächen oder sie haben einen neuen Anführer der uns hasst.´´ PandaBae:,,Ihre Luftschiffflotte scheint stark zu sein. Und wir sind geschwächt. Wir haben nur noch die Leviathan und kleinere Schlachtkreuzer sowie den Schlachtkreuzer Himmelsherrscher, der von Sam geführt wird.´´ Itzuhido:,,Sam ist noch die letzte verbliebende Richterin außer mir.´´ PandaBae:,,Sie scheint ihr Schiff ein wenig erweitert zu haben...´´ Itzuhido:,,Meinst du diese Schwerpfeilkanonen und diese zwei gigantischen Flammenwerfer an den zwei Schiffsseiten?´´ PandaBae:,,Nicht nur das. Es verfügt über noch ein Upgrade. Es kann auch einen gigantischen Windstoß abfeuern, der so stark ist, ganze Schiffe wegzupusten.´´ Itzuhido:,,Daher wird ihr Schiff auch Himmelsherrscher genannt...´´ PandaBae:,,Starten wir einfach die Leviathan und verteidigen unser Land, bevor die Feinde erstmal ankommen.´´ Itzuhido:,,Ich hab ja auch noch ein eigenes Schiff und zwar die Vyvern.´´ PandaBae:,,Ok.´´ Itzuhido:,,Da die Vyvern ein Tarnfeld hat kann ich mich bis zum Palast des Vereinigten Königreich des Nordens fliegen und die Regierung beenden.´´ PandaBae:,,Ok. Ich hoffe, LegendRick wacht auch bald auf. Essiggurke hat ihn ziemlich stark zugesetzt. Gut dass wir ihn ja in ein Krankenhaus brachten.´´ Itzuhido:,,Ok.´´ Itzuhido ging auf die Vyvern. Er sprach durch den Funk. Itzuhido (Funk):,,PandaBae. Wir starten jetzt.´´ PandaBae (Funk):,,Ja.´´ Die beiden flogen ebenfalls in die Schlacht, wo die Himmelsherrscher die feindlichen Schiffe abwehrte. Itzuhido (Funk):,,Ich aktiviere jetzt das Tarnfeld und werde eine Explosion vortäuschen, damit die Feinde keinen Verdacht schöpfen.´´ PandaBae (Funk):,,Ok...´´ Itzuhido aktivierte die Tarnung, während er durch Sprengstoff eine Explosion nah am Schiff verursachte und dadurch eine Niederlage vortäuschte. Die Vyvern konnte unbemerkt durch die feindlichen Reihen fliegen. Währenddessen auf der Himmelsherrscher... Sam:,,Soll ich jetzt die Windstoßkanone aktivieren?´´ Leibwache:,,Ja.´´ Plötzlich sprach PandaBae per Funk. PandaBae (Funk):,,Schießt vorerst noch nicht. Eines unserer Schiffe ist dazwischen. Wenn ich Itzuhidos Signal bekomme und ich es euch sage, dürft ihr mit der Windstoßkanone schießen.´´ Sam (Funk):,,Verstanden.´´ Die Vyvern konnte ungehindert durch das Schlachtfeld fliegen. Itzuhido gab PandaBae das Signal. PandaBae sprach erneut durch den Funk. PandaBae (Funk):,,Jetzt ist es Zeit für deine Windstoßkanone. Begraben wir die Feinde!´´ Sam (Funk):,,Verstanden!´´ Die Windstoßkanone riss 10 Großkampfschiffe der Feinde in den Tod. Ihre Schiffe wurden hart auf den Wüstenboden geschleudert. PandaBae (Funk):,,Sam! Eine weitere Angriffswelle will die erste geschwächte Welle unterstützen!´´ Sam (Funk):,,Die Windkanone muss noch aufladen. Aber wozu hat man ja Schwere Speerkanonen und Flammenwerfer, wenn man sie nicht einsetzt?´´ Sam aktivierte die Schwerpfeilkanone und zerstörte damit ein Kommandoschiff der Feinde. Die akatanische Luftflotte gab alles, was sie noch hatte, aber das nördliche Königreich scheint zu überliegen. Die Vyvern schwebte nun über Etyrum, der Hauptstadt des Vereinigten Königreich des Nordens. Itzuhido steigt in ein kleineres Schlachtschiff und flog raus, während seine Soldaten die Vyvern verteidigten. Itzuhido sprang, als er über den Palast war, runter vom Schiff und landete auf den Palastdach, nahm seine zwei Schwerter und brach in den Palast ein. ...Diesmal werde ich mal das Schlachtergebnis verändern.... (Itzuhido) Itzuhido konnte noch ein Gespräch zwischen YL und einen Berater belauschen. YL:,,Akata wird heute untergehen! Dann haben wir die Ressourcen ihres Landes und würden das mächtigste Königreich auf der Welt sein!´´ Berater:,,Ich habe soeben durch einen Beobachter herausgefunden, dass Akata ziemlich stark geschwächt wurde seit einen Angriff eines mysteriösen Luftschiffes, das unglaublich stark war. Wir hätten nur noch zwei große Schlachtkreuzer als Feind und 10-20 kleinere Schlachtkreuzer.´´ YL:,,Dann wäre die Schlacht so gut wie gewonnen!´´ Itzuhido:,,Nein, wäre sie nicht.´´ YL:,,Woher kamst du denn her?´´ Itzuhido:,,Schon bemerkt, dass ich mit einem getarnten Luftschiff hier her flog und das Luftschiff sich über Etyrum befindet?´´ YL:,,Nein.´´ Itzuhido:,,Ich werde euch erledigen.´´ YL:,,Niemals!´´ Itzuhido zog seine Schwerter raus. YL:,,Du hast das Schwert des Himmels und der Hölle...´´ Itzuhido:,,Ja.´´ Itzuhido ging auf YL los. YL wehrte zuerst die Angriffe ab, aber wurde von Itzuhido nach hinten getreten und in einen schnellen Rammangriff getötet. Berater:,,Nein... Tu mir nichts an...´´ Itzuhido erstach noch den Berater. Währenddessen bei der akatanischen Grenze... PandaBae:,,Es sind zu viele!´´ Die Himmelsherrscher wurde stark am linken Flügel getroffen. Sam (Funk):,,Die Himmelsherrscher geht unter!´´ PandaBae (Funk):,,Nein! Nur noch 7 Schiffe!´´ Itzuhido nahm den Funk von YL und sprach zu den Generälen der Armee. Itzuhido (Funk)(getarnt):,,Bricht den Angriff sofort ab! Eiswall wird angegriffen von akatanischen Soldaten!´´ Thermodynamic (Funk):,,Verstanden, Lord YL.´´ Itzuhido (Funk)(getarnt):,,Danke.´´ Itzuhido nahm seinen eigenen Funk und sprach dadurch. Itzuhido (Funk):,,PandaBae. Jetzt ist es Zeit für einen Angriff. Die Feinde fliegen nach Eiswall.´´ Plötzlich taucht neben der Leviathan noch ein Schiff auf. LegendRick (Funk):,,Habt ihr mich vermisst?´´ PandaBae (Funk):,,Du bist ja geheilt!´´ LegendRick (Funk):,,Ja. Und ich wusste auch, dass hier was los ist. Die Ikarus ist zwar nicht fertig, aber immerhin kann sie ja fliegen und kämpfen.´´ PandaBae (Funk):,,Ok... Itzuhido hat YL gestürzt und hat im Moment das Sagen über unsere Feinde. Er hat die Armeen nach Eiswall gelockt. Wir werden die Feinde dort vernichten und dann werden wir das Gebiet hinter Eiswall einnehmen.´´ LegendRick (Funk):,,Verstanden.´´ Mit der Ikarus kamen auch noch 100 kleine Schlachtkreuzer. PandaBae (Funk):,,Sendet ein Schiff zur Himmelsherrscher. Wir müssen sie reparieren. Sie könnte entscheidend sein.´´ Die akatanische Armee folgte der Armee des Vereinigten Königreich des Nordens und griff sie von hinten an. Itzuhido (Funk):,,PandaBae. Greif sie im Moment nicht an. Ich habe einen Plan, die Armee vollständig auszulöschen.´´ PandaBae (Funk):,,Habe verstanden!´´ Itzuhido nahm wieder den Funk von YL und rief eine weitere Flotte des Vereinigten Königreichs des Nordens in die Schlacht. Itzuhido (Funk)(getarnt):,,Hallo! Thermodynamic hat sich mit den akatanischen Truppen verbündet und ist auf den Weg hierher!´´ StarDust (Funk):,,Ok, Lord YL. Wir werden sie wegpusten! Niemand verrät unser Reich!´´ Itzuhido (Funk)(getarnt):,,Ja.´´ Itzuhido wechselte den Kontakt zu Thermodynamic. Itzuhido (Funk)(getarnt):,,Die Akataner haben Eiswall eingenommen! Sie werden euch mit unseren Luftschiffen attackieren, sie sie von uns gestohlen haben!´´ Thermodynamic (Funk):,,Verstanden. Wir werden uns der Sache entledigen. Was sollen wir mit der akatanischen Flotte hinter uns machen?´´ Itzuhido (Funk)(getarnt):,,Vorerst ignorieren. Die Verräter sind viel stärker. Das ist ein Befehl!´´ Thermodynamic (Funk):,,Ok.´´ Die Armee des Vereinigten Königreich des Nordens bekriegte sich, als die zwei Armeen aufeinandertrafen. Die eine hielt die andere für Verräter und die anderen die einen für Akataner, die die Luftschiffe gestohlen hatten. PandaBae (Funk):,,Also das hattest du vor! So wird die Armee geschwächt!´´ Itzuhido (Funk):,,Ja. Fiel mir ein, als ich Thermodynamic nach Eiswall lockte.´´ PandaBae (Funk):,,Wir werden den Teil hinter Eiswall einnehmen.´´ Itzuhido (Funk):,,Ok. Und ich kümmere mich um die nördlichen Königreiche.´´ PandaBae (Funk):,,Ok.´´ Itzuhido (Funk):,,Wie läuft es eigentlich mit unseren Feinden?´´ PandaBae (Funk):,,Soweit ganz gut. Es ist auf jeden Fall ein heftiger Kampf. Thermodynamic scheint den anderen aber leicht zu überliegen, da seine Armee entschlossener kämpft und gut vorbereitet ist, im Gegensatz zur anderen Armee.´´ Itzuhido (Funk):,,Ok. Und falls eine der zwei Armeen gewonnen hat pusten wir sie weg und das Vereinigte Königreich des Nordens hat keine große Armee mehr.´´ PandaBae (Funk):,,Ja. Die Bodentruppen greifen wir aus der Luft an.´´ Itzuhido (Funk):,,Ja.´´ Nach 3 Stunden konnte Thermodynamics Armee die andere Armee auslöschen. Er hatte dann nur noch 14 Schiffe. Itzuhido (Funk)(getarnt):,,Thermodynamic. Danke sehr für deine Hilfe. Du hättest einen Orden verdient.... ....wenn das hier ernst wäre. Denn du hast gerade dein eigenes Königreich verraten.´´ Thermodynamic (Funk):,,YL, was treibst du da für ein Spiel?!´´ Itzuhido (Funk):,,Ich bin nicht YL. Ich bin Itzuhido.´´ Thermodynamic (Funk):,,Was?!´´ Itzuhido legte auf. PandaBae (Funk):,,LegendRick. Die feindliche Armee ist zu klein als dass sie uns besiegen können.´´ LegendRick (Funk):,,Ja. Die Ikarus hat zwar ein paar Fehler bei den schweren Kanonen, aber auch mit normalen Kanonen geht es.´´ Die akatanische Armee vernichtet noch den Rest der Armee des Vereinigten Königreich des Nordens. PandaBae (Funk):,,Itzuhido. Wir haben sie besiegt. Jetzt nehmen wir das Gebiet hinter Eiswall ein.´´ Itzuhido (Funk):,,Verstanden.´´ Die akatanische Armee griff Eiswall ein und konnte Eiswall sowie das dahinter liegende Gebiet nach 2 Tagen einnehmen. Itzuhido traf sich dann mit LegendRick und PandaBae auf Eiswall. LegendRick:,,Wir haben gewonnen!´´ PandaBae:,,Ja. Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht, mit einen unfertigen Luftschiff zu kämpfen?´´ LegendRick:,,Was anderes blieb auf die Schnelle nicht übrig.´´ Itzuhido:,,Ok. Was machen wir jetzt mit unseren neuen Gebiet?´´ PandaBae:,,Es wird zu Akata gehören.´´ Itzuhido:,,Ok.´´ LegendRick:,,Wir drei ziehen nach Akata zurück. Unsere Armee muss erweitert werden..´´ Die Akataner eroberten das Gebiet hinter Eiswall und gliederten es in ihr Land ein. Das akatanische Militä fühlte sich gestärkt und die Himmelsherrscher wurde in die Werkstatt gebracht. Die Vyvern wurde mit den Kanonen der Behemoth ausgestattet. Das Vereinigte Königreich des Nordens versuchte noch einen letzten Schlag gegen Akata, um Eiswall wieder einzunehmen, aber sie wurden vernichtend geschlagen. Das Wüstenimperium erstarkte und lebte weiter nach alten Gesetzen, was Akata aber noch nicht merkte. Es vergingen noch 5 Tage... Soldat 1:,,Ach da kommt ja der Wagen des neuen Herrschers des nördlichen Königreiches. Direkt hier zu uns. Es könnte gefährlich für unsere Königin und den Friedensvertrag sein, aber sie wird ja eh von Itzuhido beschützt.´´ Soldat 2:,,Und was wäre, wenn Itzuhido besiegt wäre?´´ Soldat 1:,,Dann könnte sich die Königin selbst verteidigen.´´ Soldat 2:,,Und wo ist der König eigentlich?´´ Soldat 1:,,Soviel ich weiß, soll er sich wieder auf Eiswall befinden.´´ 1 Stunde Später in der Halle des Vertrags... MineHero:,,Ihr habt mich hierhin gerufen zu einem Friedensvertrag...´´ PandaBae:,,Ja haben wir. Wenn du diesen Vertrag unterzeichnest, werdet ihr uns nicht angreifen und auch garkeine anderen Sachen machen, die gegen uns wären, genausowenig werden wir etwas gegen euch einleiten.´´ MineHero:,,Hört sich fair an.´´ PandaBae unterzeichnete den Vertrag und gab ihn dann MineHero. PandaBae:,,Eine einzelne Unterschrift kann über das Schicksal eines ganzen Kontinents entscheiden.´´ MineHero:,,Ok. Ich unterschreibe und werde mein Königreich gut führen, im Gegensatz zu meinen Vorgängern Skinke und YL.´´ PandaBae:,,Ok.´´ MineHero unterzeichnete den Vertrag. PandaBae:,,Möge der Frieden zwischen uns ewig währen.´´ MineHero:,,Ja.´´ MineHero reiste wieder in sein Königreich. PandaBae:,,Wir haben jetzt den Frieden.´´ Itzuhido:,,Gut so. Ich geh mal in die Werft, wo die Vyvern schon auf mich wartet. Die neuen Kanonen sind importiert worden.´´ PandaBae:,,Ok.´´ Itzuhido ging zur Werft in die Vyvern. Leibwache:,,Itzuhido!´´ Itzuhido:,,Was?´´ Leibwache:,,Das Nördliche Königreich hat ja keine Militärmacht mehr. Wir könnten es sogar völlig einnehmen mit wenigen Verlusten auf unserer Seite.´´ Itzuhido:,,Es ist Frieden. Und wir können allen Anschein nach MineHero vertrauen. Er weiß im Gegensatz zu seinen Vorgängern, wie man regiert.´´ Leibwache:,,Ok.´´ Itzuhido:,,Aber auf einen Hinterhalt sind wir gefasst. Niemand wird uns besiegen können.´´ Leibwache:,,Ja.´´ Währenddessen im Wüsten-Imperium... CaptainJumper:,,Die Akataner haben eine Kolonie nah am nördlichen Königreich errichtet. Dort drauf soll die gefürchtete Festung Kaltfels sein.´´ Unbekannter Mann:,,Ok. Außerdem haben sie auch das Gebiet hinter Eiswall eingenommen und das nördliche Königreich hat Frieden mit Akata geschlossen. Die Akataner könnten gefährlich für uns werden. Vorallem ihr Schlachtschiff Vyvern könnte uns ein Problem sein.´´ CaptainJumper:,,Wer sind sie?!´´ Unbekannter Mann:,,Ich bevorzuge es, Nickname genannt zu werden.´´ CaptainJumper:,,Nickname?! Ich dachte du seist tot.´´ Nickname:,,Das war ich auch. Aber du kennst ja HYPER 65 und Essiggurke.´´ CaptainJumper:,,Essiggurke kenn ich nicht.´´ Nickname:,,HYPER 65 und Essiggurke waren zwei mächtige Zauberer. Sie hatten per Magie oft Gedankenkontakt, weshalb sie, egal wie groß die Entfernung war, kommunizieren konnten. HYPER 65 und Essiggurke hatten sich einen Plan ausgedacht. Sobald die Behemoth hier wäre, würden sie iliyaz auslöschen und das gesamte Land für sich beanspruchen, sowie 98765oo zu hintergehen.´´ CaptainJumper:,,Der Plan klingt schon gut. Naja ich ging ja immer davon aus, dass HYPER 65 iliyaz bedingungslos gehorche.´´ Nickname:,,Und als HYPER 65 starb, spürte Essiggurke dies. Er wollte iliyaz nicht heilen und mit HYPER 65 konnte er es nicht aus irgendeinem Grund, weshalb er mich wiederbelebte. Ich habe aber kaum Anweisungen bekommen, weshalb ich tun kann, was ich will. Und da iliyaz schon tot ist hab ich ja auch keinen Vorgesetzten mehr.´´ CaptainJumper:,,Ok. Und weshalb erzählst du das mir?´´ Nickname stach CaptainJumper ins Herz. Nickname:,,Vielleicht, weil du wissen sollst, weshalb ich das Wüsten-Imperium beherrschen will.´´ CaptainJumper fiel tot zu Boden. Nickname:,,Ab jetzt.... BIN ICH EUER NEUER KAISER!´´